Before the Vampires
by Phantomfur's Froststorm
Summary: Before the Vampires is about Bella Swan going to Hogwarts. This story takes place before she meets Edward, but after Harry leaves school. Bella will be in classes with Harry's sons and daughter. I'm sorry for delays between posts. It's rare I get to post.
1. Prologue

**Before the Vampires**

**Prologue: "One step must start each beginning." -Author Unknown**

Getting off the plane, seven year old, Bella Swan looks around for her father. Sighing, she looks out the window. It's raining as always.

Forks, Washington is the dreariest and rainiest place in the U.S. as far as Bella was concerned, and she hated it here. But, she had to come stay with her dad all summer. He insisted upon it. Bella finally spotted him.

"Hey Bells!" he smiled.

"Hey," Bella said sulkily, picking up her suitcase, and following him to his car.

"How have you been? Any more strange things happen recently?"

Bella looked surprised. She hadn't told him about the rock that had magically flown towards the school bully, hitting him in the head. He had been picking on her, then bam! He had been on the ground. She wasn't telling him now either. "Nope." she lied.

"That's a lie, Bella." He frowned. "Now tell me the truth."

"Okay. Last week, I was feeling frustrated with mom for not letting me go to the park with my friends. I went to my room and when I slammed the door, I was in the park! It was so strange!"

Chief Swan didn't say anything, he just smiled. "This summer will be special, Bella. I promise."

Bella rolled her eyes. "How?"

"I have something important to tell you Bells." He whispered as they pulled into the driveway. "You're a wizard."

"And you've gone of the deep end!" Bella exclaimed.

"No I'm being serious!"

"Prove it."

"Okay. Follow me," Chief Swan walked into the house with Bella right on his heels. Shutting the door, Bella's dad pulled out a wand and said "Accio book,"

Like magic, a book shot out of the living room and into Chief Swan's waiting hand. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah!" Bella breathed wide eyed. "Can you teach me to do that?"

Chief Swan smiled. "No I can't teach you any spells, but we do have a lot to talk about. Lets get a snack, I want to tell you about the school I enrolled you in. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everybody! I'm soooo very sorry I haven't added to my story, but in my defense. I am an honors student and they NEVER give us a break. Unfortunately I am typing this as fast as I can as I rush from school to piano and hopefully I will upload this tonight. I just wanted to let everyone know.

And BTW. I am not quitting on the Twilight/Harry Potter story. But I will be up loading a House of Anubis Fan Fiction, that I am writing for my 8 year old cousin who is driving me crazy! (she can't wait for season 2) and I wanted everyone's opinions on my story before I gave it to her… That's all…

God Bless, Froststorm


	3. Chapter almost 1

Hey Guys… This is Froststorm. Again I am very sorry about not posting anything… I have been SUPER busy. FYI, I almost have chapter 3 of Before the Vampires written and I am planning to post it sometime very soon. I would post it this weekend, but my Uncle is getting married this weekend and I'm a bridesmaid and what not…. Anyways, thank you for being so patient with me and let me know if you are interested in reading my House of Anubis story I am working on.

God Bless, -Froststorm

BTW: My friends created a fan page on Facebook called **Harry Potter—for the addicts who can't get enough of it ϟ** if you are interested, just search what is in bold. I am the admin, Ginny if you look for me!


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 3

Bella, now eleven years old, held her dad's hand as they got off the plane. She was in England, she was a witch, and she was going to Hogwarts. She was seven, when her daddy had told her she was a witch and ever since he had been telling her about the history of the wizarding world. He had told her about Hogwarts' greatest Head Master, Albus Dumbledore, all the many witches and wizards who had lost their lives at the hands of Lord Voldemort, and her favorite story, the life of the boy who lived, Harry Potter.

"Am I really going to get to meet Harry Potter, Dad?"

Bella's Dad smiled. "I really don't know Bells. You are in the same year as his daughter Lily. So, maybe." Bella bounced up and down in anticipation. "Calm down Bells! We still have to go pick up your school supplies. You don't go to school until September the 1st."

"But. That's three days from now!"

"Yes. One so you can sleep off Jetlag, one for school shopping and the third to find the train station. Now then, here is your trunk and my bag. We have to go to The Leaky Cauldron. That's where we will be staying."

Bella stared in awe as her father lead her through town. They soon approached a run-down tavern. "Home sweet home," Chief Swan joked, as Bella yanked him inside. Chief Swan checked them in and the two settled in for the night.

The next morning, Bella was up and dressed before eight. Chief Swan groaned when he saw his all-too eager daughter leaning over him, poking his face.

"Get up Dad!" Bella whined. "We have things to do!"

Within thirty minutes, Chief and Bella Swan were strolling down Diagon Alley. Chief Swan was reading Bella's school supplies list. "Robes, a pewter cauldron, one wand, History of Magic…

No less than three hours later, Bella was prepped and ready for school the next day. Her dad carried all her supplies and Bella carried her tawny owl.

"Her name is Athena," she was proudly telling her father. "Like the Greek goddess of wisdom. She looks very wise." Athena looked at Bella and gave a slight nod as if she agreed. Bella grinned, "See! She's smart too!"

Chief Swan smiled at his overly enthusiastic daughter. "Come on. It's getting late. Tommorrow is September 1st."

Bella let out a shriek of anticipation and bounced up and down, rattling poor Athena around. Athena let out a chirp of unhappiness, and Bella held her cage still.  
>"Sorry Athena," She apologized to the bird.<p>

"How about you let me carry Athena?" Chief Swan said eyeing the owl.

"No! I can be careful!" Bella promised.

Chief Swan sighed and led his daughter back to the Leaky Cauldron. They ate dinner and Charlie got ready for bed.

"Dad?" Bella asked, with a yawn, as Charlie tucked her in.

"Yeah Bells?"

"I'm gonna miss you and Momma while I'm at school."

"I'm going to miss you too kiddo," Charlie smiled and kissed her forehead. "But you're going to have fun at Hogwarts."

"I know," Bella smiled and her eyes closed. "Good night Daddy."

"Good Night Bella," Chief Swan smiled. "Tomorrow you leave for Hogwarts."


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I see my path, but I don't know where it leads. Not knowing where I'm going is what inspires me to travel it" –Rosalia de Castro

**Hi everyone. I'm going to try to be more frequent with my uploads. No promises though, because I am super busy all the time. I do owe you an explaination for that huge lapse in time between chapter 1 and 2. Let's see, finals at school, my uncle got married, I started taking piano, usual homework, and lastly, training because I'm going to be in the Color Guard next year. Yay! I'm a nerd! Btw I know the last chapter uploaded says 3, it's actually 1. Typo on my part. :D Ok on to the disclaimer. Bella, would you like to do the honors?**

**Bella: Hi everyone, Phantomfur's Froststorm does not own Twilight or Harry Potter. She does own Athena, my owl, though.**

**Me: I thought you needed an owl.**

**Bella: Thanks! I like her!**

**Me: Anyways, on with the story!**

Bella woke up on the day she would be leaving for Hogwarts at 6am, and immediately went and woke her dad.

"Charlie." She whispered, poking him. "Charlie. Wake up." Bella giggled as her father groaned and rolled over.

"Really Bells? 6 in the morning?" Charlie moaned through his pillow. "Your train doesn't leave until 10!"

"We have to eat breakfast," Bella began. "And get my trunk to the train station, and you have to help me fix my hair, and we have to pack me a lunch!"

"Can't I sleep until 8?" Charlie begged, pulling the sheets over his head.

"Fine, I'll go get in the shower." Bella sighed and found her sun dress she would be wearing.

When Charlie woke up later at 8:30, Bella was sitting on her bed reading something. He also noticed Bella was wearing her favorite sky blue sun dress he had bought her. She looked so much like her mother. Bella, usually, wore her hair down around her face but today she had tied it back into a ponytail using a scrap of white ribbon.

"Can we go eat breakfast now?" Bella's voice broke Charlie's train of thought, so with a nod, he went and freshened up.

Soon after, Charlie and Bella were eating at a little café a few blocks away from the train station. Bella wolfed down her pancakes and looked nervously at the clock.

"Relax Bells." Charlie smiled. "It's only 9:10."

Bella stood up and grabbed Athena's cage. Rocking on her heels, Bella glanced at the clock again.

"Ok! Ok! Antsy, we'll go to the train station already!" Charlie chuckled.

Moments later Bella stared confused by her ticket, while Charlie snickered behind her.

"Platform 9 and ¾'s! That isn't a real platform!" Bella worried.

Charlie chuckled and grabbed her cart. "Follow me Bells." He grinned as he ran head first at the wall between platform's 9 and 10. Bella gasped as he disappeared into the wall, then she took a timid step forward, placing her hand on the wall. To her immediate surprise, her hand passed right through the wall. She grinned and stepped through. Charlie was waiting on the other side.

"It's magic!" Bella chirped, bouncing on her toes. She then ran off to look at the train, Charlie following closely behind.

**I hope you liked. Sorry it's been so! I had an excuse, but it's really no reason for not working on my piece even a little. So I'm not going to bore you with it. I will update as often as I can! Review and comment! I love criticism so let me know what you like, don't like and want to see next! ~Froststorm**


End file.
